fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mosalios
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FinalHunter97}} Mosalios are semi-aquatic Bird Wyvern's and leaders of the Mosaro. Appearance: Like their packs Mosalios bulkier types of Dog Wyvern's. They are covered mostly in shiny blue scales with smooth white underbellies, dark grey webbed hands and feet, with pale grey veil like fins running along from their necks to the large round dark blue clubs at the end of their tails, featuring larger and longer fins compared to the Mosaro. Their heads remain mostly the same, though the crest is shaped quite differently. It is composed of five rigid structures that curve back into a sharp point and connected at the base making a semi-circle due to curving, forming a crest reminiscent of a crown, with the width varying between each section, the central and largest overall structure contains the typically colorless organ. Abilities: Unlike their male counterparts Mosalios are capable of keeping up with their fully terrestrial relatives, however their true strength still is within the water. They are overall more agile and stronger than their pack members, being capable of quickly catching up to slower prey and hunters even without using the tail water spray to move even faster, Mosalios have notably stronger tail sprays. The thick plating and sharp fins make their tails their primary means of offense, powerful enough to shatter a Rhenoplos skull, or decently large rocks with enough force applied. The organs located on their crests are used as a means of giving orders to the other members of their packs, each Mosalios uses the variety of colors they can change it to differently, though there are noticeable trends, really bright colors tend to be orders to attack for example. In game information: Ecology: Taxonomy: * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Therepoda * Superfamily: '''Dog Wyvern * '''Family: Mosa Mosalios are the Alpha Females of the Mosa species, acting as the progenitors and leaders. Habitat Range: Mosalios live primarily in coastal regions such as the Deserted Island but have also been found inhabiting more murky areas like the Flooded Forest. Ecology Niche: Mosalios being bigger and overall more of a threat, sit a bit higher on the food chain as carnivores. Being easily capable of taking on stuff like large Aptonoth on their own. But being pack hunters, they best work in groups. With a group of Mosaro with them they can take on bigger creatures like Queropeco, Arzuros, and Great Jagras, but despite this they still become prey themselves to deadlier monsters like Gobul and Plesioth. They are infamous for stealing hauls from fishing boats, and well known for competing with the Ludroth. Biological Adaptations: Mosalios have conical teeth primarily meant for keeping fish they catch still in their mouths. The unique color changing organs on their crests are used for communication, the particular color meanings can vary from pack to pack. They have webbed hands and feet and fins present on their backs and tails meant for swimming, which they can do rather well. Their tails are their main form of offense, equipped with clubs and stiff but sharp fins to help defend themselves or attack prey, the tails also contain a special water storing sac, they can spray the collected water from the opening at the end of the tails to propel themselves at surprisingly high speeds. Behavior: Mosalios are territorial monsters that share the opportunistic behavior of their kin. They are better at standing their ground and attempting to take care of problems their packs run into during hunts, within reason. If a threat reaches their nest the Mosalios top priority will be keeping any young they may have safe, or away from the situation. Role in the Food Chain: Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend. Main Prey: Epioth. Rivals: Ludroth/Royal Ludroth. Tracks: Footprints which are found on the ground, Carcasses which show up on the ground or floating at the surface of the water, and Scales which are left on the ground. Turf Wars: Mosalios VS Royal Ludroth: The aquatic rulers stand their ground and bark at one another beginning the duel. The Mosalios is the first to strike running up and swinging her tail club into the Royal Ludroth's face doing medium damage before leaping onto him and biting into his mane, the large Leviathan swings its neck around for a bit before deciding to roll, crushing the Ocean Queen beneath him and doing medium damage, the two get back to their feet and exchange barks once again before leaving. Mounts: Mosalios can be mounted on their heads, backs, and tails. When mounted on their heads hunters will be clinging to either side of the face, with the Mosalios swinging her head all around, and (on land) dragging her head through the dirt to try and get them off. When hunters are mounting on the back they'll be seated around the middle, the Mosalios will flail and stomp or ram against walls to knock them off. Lastly when hunters are on the tail they will be holding on to it a little bit before the club, the Mosalios will attempt to get them off by flailing, (on land) slamming her tail against the ground, and slamming it against walls. Enraged and Tired States: When Enraged Mosalios will huff white smoke, while enraged the crest organ will by default be the color for "Attack" making the Mosaro that are a part of the pack more aggressive. When Tired Mosalios will drool and the water spray attacks will either be less effective or fail all together. Viral Status Interactions: Mosalios can be encountered under the effects of the Frenzy Virus. In this state the colors of the crest change at random (even when enraged) and otherwise share the normal Frenzied traits. Mosalios cannot be encountered in the Apex, Hyper, or Tempered states. Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Attacks: Low Rank: Land: * Bark:'The Mosalios will bark a few times at their target in the typical heavy Dog Wyvern fashion. * '''Troop Call:'The Mosalios makes a distinct roar while their crest will change to a certain color for a brief moment. This action will spawn two Mosaro onto the map. * 'Bite:'A simple quick bite attack in the same fashion as the likes of the Great Wroggi or Maccao. * 'Cudgel Swipe:'A tail swipe ala that which the Great Jaggi perform, this attack can knock hunters down. * 'Hipcheck:'A hipcheck in the typical heavy Dog Wyvern fashion. * 'Mace Circle Slam:'The Mosalios will bark to the sky ala Great Maccao and start repeatedly slamming their club against the ground while turning in a half circle, before repeating for the other half. * 'Tail Spray:'The Mosalios moves their tail to face forward and shoots a small spray of water a decent distance in front of them, inflicts Waterblight. Underwater: * 'Aquatic Crunch:'A double bite attack that moves the Mosalios forward a bit, can be aimed in any direction. * 'Troop Call:'Exactly the same as the land version. * 'Swinging Fury:'The Mosalios starts barking before wildly swinging its tail club around for a moment. * 'Torpedo Raptor:'The Mosalios sprays water from its tail and quickly propels itself forward a decent distance, used to ram targets, occasionally to quickly catch up to them, or run away, getting hit by the spray inflicts Waterblight, can be aimed in any direction. When enraged the Mosalios will sometimes perform this attack twice in quick succession. * 'Circling Strategy:'The Mosalios makes a distinct roar while changing the crest to a specific color, all Mosaro present close by will quickly approach and start swimming all around the targeted hunter at high speeds, slowly closing in and slowly shifting positions depending on the hunters movements, contact with them will send hunters flying in the opposite direction, after a around five seconds the Mosalios will spray an even larger tail beam and be sent rocketing directly at the hunter, sending any Mosaro in her path flying, getting hit by any water beams causes Waterblight. '''High Rank: Notes:Troop Call ''will now summon three Mosaro instead of two. Land: * '''Surprise!:'This attack appears the same as Mace Circle Slam aside from water frothing at the end of the tail, upon facing an enemy while performing the attack the Mosalios will suddenly spray a stream of water from their club sending them rocketing forward in an attempt to crash into the enemy, getting hit by the water spray will inflict Waterblight. Underwater: * None. G/Master Rank: Land: * Water Beam:'Similar set up to ''Tail Spray but with the end of the tail having water frothing from it, a stream of water will spray from the tail instead, reaching further than the Tail Spray before the Mosalios swings its tail back into its original position, while still spraying until it's back in position. Inflicts Waterbligt. Underwater: * 'Feeding Frenzy:'The Mosalios will roar while swinging her tail back and forth, summoning four Mosalios who will immediately charge straight for the hunter closest too them, along with any Mosaro already present. The Mosalios will also follow by spraying an even larger tail beam, moving even faster. '''Cutscene's: Ecology Cutscene: Close catch and call: * Location:Deserted Island coast. * A nice sunny day sets the scene as a small group of beasts emerge from an opening in the underwater rocky cliffside. This was a Mosalios with five Mosaro with her, heading out to catch food for the other members and the few young back in their cavern nest. Swimming along using their webbed appendages the whole group has their eyes peeled for a potential meal. Two of the males catch the scent of blood nearby and look to see a large Sharq swimming past them a fair distance away, the fish having a large bleeding wound on its underbelly and a dark scar around it. Thinking this looked good one of them barked out a message to their leader alerting everyone else of the potential meal close by. The group goes into action, the Mosalios ordering the Mosaro to circle and trap the Sharq, which they obeyed. The Sharq didn't pay the Bird Wyverns much mind, seeming more focused on moving forward, taking advantage of this seeing how the previous strategy wasn't working the Mosalios quickly moves right up underneath the Sharq and slams her tail club right into the wound, the Sharq thrashing in response, only to be quickly silenced by the Mosaro joining in and slamming their clubs into various areas, such as the head, endinf the fishes life. The group proceeds to try and rip large chunks from the carcass to take back, only to be interrupted by a growl ringing out, showing a large Lagiacrus not to far away from. The Mosakios quickly rips a big of a piece away as she can manage, and turns and quickly starts swimming away, the Mosaro following suit with meals of their own. The Lagiacrus gives chase, keeping close and occasionally releasing an orb of electricity to try and take them down, but missing. The group manages to make it back and slips into the opening back to the nest, a place the Lagiacrus can't follow due to its size. The scene ends with Sea Wyvern roaring at the tunnel entrance before turning and swimming away. Theme: Mosalios utilizes the standard Large Dog Wyvern theme that the likes of Great Jaggi, Baggi, and Wroggi share, Usurper of the Deserted Island. Breakable Parts * Head:'The face will be scarred a bit, and the crest (though not the organ) will be damaged a bit. * '''Legs:'The legs will be scarred. * 'Tail:'The tail will have numerous scars throughout. '''Carves: Low Rank: High Rank: G/Master Rank: Notes: * The colors their crest organs change too can vary from quest to quest, but they will always match their kin in that particular scenario. If two or more Mosalios are present however then what are considered members of each pack will match them. ** For example if one Mosalios starts on a map then all Mosaro on the map will match the color codes she has, but if another spawns later then any Mosaro she summons will use her codes instead, if two spawn at once then which Mosaro uses what will be random to start. Trivia: * The Mosa species is very loosely based on the extinct [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halszkaraptor Halszkaraptors]. ** Following up on that they originally resembled the waterfowl-like dromaeosaurs much more heavily, this was changed to keep them more distinct from their source. Category:Monster Creation Category:FinalHunter97 Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster